Fooled Me Again, Honest Eyes
by addictrawwwr
Summary: Edward es nuevo en el pueblo, pero una chica le cambiara por total su vida. Pero que pasara cuando despues de un año ella quiera conquistarlo. El querra serlo? TodosHumanos E
1. Un Poco De Mi Vida

**Un poco de mi vida **

POV BELLA

Hoy un dia normal y cualquiera aqui en Forks, ¿como diablos llegue a Forks? se preguntaran, bueno pues mi padre es el jefe de policia y mi madre es maestra de kinder, Charlie y Renee. Tengo un hermano mayor llamado Emmett, tipico chico grande, musculoso, guapo, chistoso pero su unico defecto es que le gusta molestar demaciado, el es senior, asistimos a la misma escuela.

Llegue a Forks hace mas de 5 años a consecuencia que mi padre Charlie lo transfirieron de Phoenix, con el punto de tener mas gente aqui en Forks.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero mil veces que me llamen por Bella, soy de estatura regular, tez palida, cabello castaño y con los reflejos del sol se me ve rojizo. Soy una chica demaciado timida que no le gusta ser el centro de atencion.

Estamos a finales de Agosto, y hoy regreso a la escuela que desagradable, otro semestre que tendre que soportar a Ben, Tyler y Erick, bueno Erick no creo ya que anda quedando con mi mejor amiga Angela Webber, asi que uno menos. Llego al estacionamiento junto con mi hermano en su ostentoso Jeep, me hubiera encantado llegar en mi chevy del 60'.

Ya aparcado en el estacionamiento, bajo del auto a trompicones y me adentro a la escuela a mi primera clase "Trigonometria". En el transcurso de la mañana fue algo monotoma ningun cambio nuevo, salir de un salon para irse a otro, sentarse y poner toda la minima atencion, a la mitad del dia junto con Angela y Jessica fuimos a la cafeteria a reunirnos con los demas. Fui por mi bandeja de comida y en el transcurso una voz algo tosca me interrumpe mi camino...

- Bella - Giro a ver quien grita mi nombre, hasta que veo una masa musculosa llamandome - Bella ven - Mientras me dedicaba su sonrisa burlona.

- Que se te ofrece Emmett? - Mientras pongo los ojos en blanco.

- Huy! como tratas a tu hermano favorito - Haciendo pucheros - Hoy tendras el privilegio de sentarte conmigo - dijo sonriendo.

_¿Que demonios le pasa a Emmett?, nunca me pide que me siente con el y la ultima vez no fue la mejor conversacion fue tan desagradable, con tansolo recordarla me daba asco "Sexo" y lo peor esque me lo platicaba en tono de burla y no ningun tema serio_, pense.

- Emmett, ya dime ¿Que diablos quieres? - le dije con odio.

- No te alarmes, no hablare de eso, ya paso esa... - Lo decia mientras lo miraba con desaprobacion, pero gracias a alguien que aparecio y nos interrumpio.

- Emm, ¿Nos podemos sentar contigo?, o ¿Estas ocupado? - Dijo una voz de hombre, mientras mis ojos miraban fija mi bandeja de comida.

- No, sientense - Les dijo, mientras unos cuerpos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa.

No quise ni subir el rostro me decidi a voltear a la mesa donde normalmente me sentaba y pasa todo el receso ahi, espero y Angela alla visto mis indirectas, para que viniera por mi, _hay Bella momento en el que aceptaste venir a sentarte aqui, Argh!_. Segui maldiciendome hasta que se designo uno a hablar.


	2. Gente Nueva

Gente Nueva

**POV BELLA**

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? - Pregunto alguien.

- No, no se preocupen yo ya me iba - Dije levantándome de la mesa.

- NO BELLA, tú te quedas aquí, no te vayas para allá que ellos me ponen de pelos - Dijo Emmett refunfuñando.

- No iba para allá - Le comente disgustada.

- Pero todavía no acaba el receso, quédate - Dijo sonriendo - por cierto soy Alice, el es Jasper mi novio, Rose hermana de Jazz y el es Edward mi hermano - Dijo la chica menuda con los ojos verdes, pelo corto negro con las pintas rebeldes para todas direcciones.

Luego estaba Jasper, rubio, alto, con ojos azules, musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett. Luego estaba Rose, también rubia, muy guapa, con las curvas perfectas, lo que todo chico sueña, _la verdad esta chica si que me bajaba el autoestima_. A lo ultimo estaba Edward este chico sí que esta endemoniadamente sexy, su pelo cobrizo despeinado, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, piel como de porcelana, excelente cuerpo, en pocas palabras Bello. _Bella en qué demonios piensas lo acabas de conocer, _Hay no importa esta condenadamente sexy.

- Mucho gusto yo soy...

- Isabella, Emm le comento a Jazz que tenía una hermana así que tú debes ser, si ¿verdad? - Dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

- Si, pero díganme solo Bella - Dije mientras fulminaba a Emmett con la mirada. "Claro si las miradas mataran creo que estaría 1,000 metros bajo la tierra".

- No sé, pero seremos las mejores amigas - Dijo Alice mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y dando unos pequeños saltitos en la silla.

- Si...porque... ¿No? - Die mientras trataba de sacar mi mejor sonrisa fingida y no hacer que parezca mueca.

- No debiste decirle eso, te arrepentirás - Me dijo el chico de esos ojos verdes profundos, con cuerpo de modelo. _Hay bella, piensa en.... Aja eso ja ja ja en el nuevo grano de Mike si, ja ja ja_.

Todavía a pesar de pensar en incoherencias, su voz era la 5ta. melodía de una canción, _Hay Bella qué diablos estás diciendo_, hay pero sus ojos son hipnotizantes lo son, sí que lo son bastante, _Bella ya CALLATE que lo acabas de conocer y apenas han cruzado 34 letras ya CALLATE y no te pongas cursi, ni con Mike tu novio te pones así, las HORMONAS_, ya pues ya tendré que salir de aquí.

-Chicos... y chicas me retiro - Dije mientras me levantaba con la bandeja en las manos y salía a trompicones de la cafetería.


End file.
